


His Pride Becomes Pretentious

by ChaiYan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Pride, Gryffindor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiYan/pseuds/ChaiYan
Summary: Snape hates people who are pretentious, full of themselves, and stuck-up. Oliver cannot let him bully Percy any longer.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	His Pride Becomes Pretentious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> Written for Week Two of the Harry Potter Pride Month 2020.  
> Prompt: Flag

Professor Snape stormed around the classroom, the sound of paper slapping desks shattering the silence, escalating the tension as every student held their breath. He muttered things such as “That was awful.” and “How on Merlin’s good Earth did you even manage to get into this school?” and “Your writing reminds me of a first year.” Oliver rolled his eyes at Percy, showing him in disgust as the bright red A stung the first page of his essay, to which Percy gritted his teeth sympathetically in response. Soon enough, Percy’s ears pricked up on the sound of footsteps stopping at his desk. He glanced upwards, cowering slightly at the man’s silhouette glaring down upon him, his face pale and unmoving. 

“Mr Weasley, you have managed,” Snape drawled, his beady eyes flashing darkly at the Prefect “as always, to turn one simple question into a whole book of drivel and frivolities of your own research.” He slammed the paper down on top of Percy’s desk. “Do you want to know what I call people, like you, that do that?” He sneered, pressing his hands into the corners of the desk and leaning down. The professor sucked in breath sharply “PRETENTIOUS! PRETENTIOUS, EGOTISTICAL BRATS!” He roared, straightening himself up. Wandering to the front again, he turned to face the class, a dangerous glint in his eye. There was a silence that descended on the whole room, save for Percy’s hesitant sniffs, blanketing every student tension and fear. “Rise, Mr Weasley.”

Percy blinked owlishly behind his glasses, his bottom lip shaking, his cheeks going scarlet with humiliation “I-I-”

“I don’t need to hear your excuses. Rise. NOW!” Snape glared at him “Don’t make me tell you again.” Percy slowly rose, unusually trembling, his eyes blinking back the beads of tears on the rims of his eyelids. “Mr Weasley…” He snarled as if Percy’s surname was a horribly offensive swear word “I have a question to ask you.” He muttered “No, it doesn’t require a foot-long length answer...Do you think you’re better than everyone else?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, they slapped Percy right in the face “Wh-What?”

Snape stalked over to him, scowling at him with venomous eyes, faces inches away from the Prefect’s “I said, do you think you’re better than everyone else in your year?” He paused for a second, shrugging half-nonchalantly “You are intelligent, Mr Weasley, but your overwhelming flaws do little to enhance it. Mr Weasley, do you think that you’re better than everyone else?”

Percy shook his head slowly, tears silently overflowing and starting to dribble down his cheeks “N-No! I just-”

“I do not tolerate liars” Snape’s voice cut across, silencing him “You think you’re perfect... Spending all day studying and reading to hope that you get a special mention, or house points, in class... Polishing your Prefect badge to make sure no one forgets you sucked up a little extra more than every other Gryffindor to Minerva. Dishing out detentions and taking away house points like it is your only personality trait to be stuck-up…” Snape grasped his shoulder and shook him roughly “Pathetic.” He huffed “I hate people like you... people who think they’re so perfect and get everything they want, when they don’t deserve it one bit. Sit down, now.” His face not showing an ounce of remorse as Percy’s eyes dove to the floor, tears clouding up his glasses.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Percy spotted the door, masked by the shadows, calling at him through the smirks and gleeful whispers of his Slytherin (and a few spiteful Ravenclaw) classmates. He tore away from his desk, storming through the door, and slamming it loudly behind him, rushing to go back to his dormitory.

Oliver was sitting there in shock, horrified at the scene that had just taken place, not believing his eyes. Not a thought went through his mind as he suddenly stood up from his seat, the harsh creak echoing and capturing the Professor’s attention “How could you?-” From behind him, he heard a small “Wood, don’t start, you’ll just make things worse…”, muffled by his anger.

“Mr Wood, sit dow-” 

“How could you be so cruel?” Oliver shouted, making both his and Snape’s cheeks flush violently like summer strawberries.

“Mr Woo-”

“Oliver, sit down.” Katie Bell murmured from behind him, her dark eyes wavering at his risen figure with nerves, nudging Alicia gently next to her.

“Percy tries his absolute hardest on every damn essay we get set. The boy literally spends hours researching and planning and writing just because he wants to feel like the good grade is worth it! Snape, and you want to stand there like the massive child you are, and berate him for trying a little bit harder than the rest of us on your stupid homework, there is something wrong with you!” Oliver sucked up breath, comically feeling as if he was gabbling at the end. He saw Snape open his mouth before he cut in again, much to the groans of several of the Slytherins, especially Marcus Flint “Isn’t that what teachers are meant to be happy about? Their students trying hard? But NO, just because Percy wanted to make an effort to make you happy and get a good grade ( because let’s be honest, good grades are pretty much ALL he cares about), you decide to humiliate him. Don’t you think it is hard enough on him when his classmates mock him,” Oliver’s glare snapped towards Flint, who shrugged “Without the teachers doing it too?” Oliver cackled sarcastically “What a crock of shit!” He huffed, folding his arms.

He did not flinch when Professor Snape sauntered towards him. He did not cast his eyes down to his desk in shape when Snape’s beady eyes bore into his forehead with as much venom to kill a whole class of students. He did not suck in breath as he felt warm air bouncing off his face as Snape glared at him, taken aback by his sudden outburst. His heart only pounded because of the adrenaline that punctured his mind and every composed thought, now thrown out of the window. His eyes widened when he heard six low-toned words hissed into his face.

“Get out of my classroom, Wood.” Oliver scoffed, turning and striding out of the classroom, his chest puffed out, shoulders thrusted back, a grin printed onto his face. As soon as the classroom door shut, he immediately dashed off in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories. He whisked past a couple of rogue students, sending them spinning, their eyes dancing as a brilliant flash of black and red and yellow shoved through their line. Even a few teachers who were wandering about the corridors raised a hand fruitlessly to scold him, but he was gone before they could utter his name.

He found Percy laying on his bed, the sunshine streaming through the window, cascading over his face like a tremendous golden veil. His tears, gathered in the corners of his eyes, shimmer delicately, miniscule diamonds encased in sore red skin. His eyes flickered over towards the doorway as Oliver crashed through the doorway, his heart softening as he saw the sight of his boyfriend lying there weakly. The tension was too thick to cut with a knife, but before long, Percy’s shifting body broke the silence. He sat up, squinting through the glare of sunlight, wincing at the jabs of pain in the corners of his eyes. Percy pointed towards the window, beckoning Oliver over as he stood up, wandering over to the window and looking out across the Scottish mountain ranges.

“There is a rainbow out today.” He whispered softly, placing his hand over the windowsill, relaxing at the feeling of the cold breeze.

“Percy...Percy… Are you okay? I’m so sorry about what happened with Sna--” Oliver started, tailing off as he realised that Percy was shrugging.

“I don’t know… I just… didn’t expect that to happen, I guess. I mean, who does expect to be treated like rubbish and mocked for an essay? I certainly would never think that, even if we were being taught by Professor Snape, who hates every student, apart from his precious Slytherins like Flint and Higgs, those uncouth bastards.” Percy sneered, his glasses tumbling down the bridge of his nose. He suddenly shrugged again “I don’t know what I did wrong, Oliver.” He turned to glance out of the window again.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Perce... Snape is an awful person. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. No one does.” Oliver murmured back, creeping over to the window. Without asking, he slithered a long arm round Percy’s waist and pulled him in close. 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I would rather not relay the fact that we both... well… you… but that doesn’t matter for now… have been kicked out of one of our classes” Percy sighed, resting his head in the crook of Oliver’s neck, but keeping his eyes glued to the picturesque scenery before them. He loved how the dew-dowsed flowers burst open at the first signs of light, their petals raised towards the heavens, loving and embracing the blue, cloud-crowded skies. Oliver looked out too, his eyes settling on the splash of many colours, a garland, spilling out across the sky, pulsing in the curves of the mountains.

“It looks like a pride flag.” Oliver breathed, going red slightly at the first thought that came to his head. 

“That’s why it is so beautiful. It reminds me that I have you.” Percy smiled.

“You are perfect, Percy. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” He twisted his gaze, rubbing Percy’s back comfortingly as he kissed Percy’s forehead, his lips sinking down between the ridge of the Prefect’s hairline. The ginger curls tickled his sweet lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment something nice if you liked this fic!


End file.
